


A Series of Letters

by Naruthirnith



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Possible spoilers for season 2, Some angst, they love each other too much, they miss each other, they're precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthirnith/pseuds/Naruthirnith
Summary: A series of letters between our favourite MonChevy...Begins when Philippe is at war in season 1 and will continue between seasons... Possibly some spoilers!





	A Series of Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Leave a comment to let me know what you think!

My Dearest Mignonette,

How is the war? I only ask because it seems as if I am embroiled in a constant one here. Your wife is as insufferable as ever, she spends her time in three places; in front of the mirror; at the pool house or with your brother! How on earth does he find the time to be king?

I hope you are keeping safe. I remember the battles I took part in, the blood, the bodies and of course, mud! I hope you’re well? I would say more but I hear letters are no longer private between sender and the recipient! Oh, I hear the king is soon to join you, he’s to ride out to the battle with your wife and the queen. That’ll be so much fun for you! 

I wish you were here with me! The bed is awfully roomy and rather cold without you! I miss you more with every passing day! It’s a nightmare here without you! The court paper is full of your outstanding achievements and bravery at war! Perhaps the king is jealous of your glory and that is why he will be joining you? Ah well, I suppose I better not keep you any longer…

Love,  
Your very own,  
Chevalier

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Philippe,

Why is my brother coming has there been any announcement? I think the war is almost won for France! I would ask you to tell my brother but he wouldn’t listen… Perhaps pass it through your brother? The Louis’ are such good friends after all! 

I’m telling you now Louvois is going to bend to my brother’s will if Louis turns up. We can win this, I’m sure of it! 

I apologise that the bed is cold without me, I hope I will be back. I do miss you a great deal. I’m sorry this is brief, we took a monastery from the Spanish I have to go and check for any news.

All my love,  
Philippe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Lovelies! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Check out my tumblr, where I recently wrote a study on the historical MonChevy! 
> 
> https://naruthirnith.tumblr.com


End file.
